


Time and Space Are Not On My Side

by jackofffrost



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural, Superwho - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, I guess???, and that will be relevant to this story, graphic depictions of violence bc it's superwho what the hell else, i'll tag each chapter specifically if it has violence, idk i'm still trying to figure out how to tag stuff and like what to label it all as, major character death is Dean bc it's set around the end of s3, oooh idk how to tag this, or any other possibly triggering things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:23:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2311154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackofffrost/pseuds/jackofffrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are investigating some weird shit in Massachusetts with Ruby when a man in a blue box shows up and makes things even weirder.<br/>This takes place around the end of S3 SPN and mid/end of S1 2005 DW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time and Space Are Not On My Side

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this almost two years ago!!! I didn't have AO3 at the time, though, so I'm posting it here now. I guess I was sort of sick of all the Superwho/lock that was just about shipping and had no actual plot, so this is me giving it a try myself. This is also my first foray into writing fanfic, and as usual I had no beta and the only editing was me going through it to check for errors myself, so apologies if I missed anything!  
> I tagged the ships that'll be in it even though it's going to be totally completely background and really only acknowledged briefly probably, but they're not going to be relevant to the story and there will most likely be nothing shown either, but I tagged them just to clarify ;P  
> Also, character death will be Dean since this takes place at the end of S3, and that will probably include graphic depictions of violence, although there is none in this particular chapter.  
> Hope you like it!

'Of course it's demons, what the hell else could it be?'  
Dean was glaring at Sam over the top of that morning’s newspaper, whose headline declared a Massachusetts politician’s sudden 180 in policies.  
'I dunno, Dean, I mean, there haven't been any demonic omens anywhere in New England for weeks.'  
'Well, it's definitely worth checking out,' Dean declared, tossing the paper aside and sipping at his coffee. 'Pack up, Sammy, 'cause we're shippin' out to Boston.'

They were in the state house, interviewing Senate House President Moller.  
'What brought about the sudden change of heart regarding the childrens' fund?' Sam asked, holding his recorder up to the Senator's face.  
'Well, dear, I had a realization,' she said jovially.  
'And what was that, Senator?' Dean asked.  
'Quite simply, I decided it wasn't right for us to be giving our hard-earned money away to lazy people.'  
Sam raised his eyebrows. ‘But you used to say that it was important to help the less fortunate.’  
'Yes, well, now I know better,' said the senator smugly.  
The brothers looked at each other. While Sam continued to question the politician, Dean got up and walked around under the pretense of taking pictures for their article.  
'Oh, Christo!' he said, pretending to trip. Both Sam and Moller turned to help him, but the senator made no other reactions to Dean's use of Christ's Latin name.  
'Well, uh, I think we have enough for our article, Senator,' Sam said. 'We'll get out of your hair now. Thanks for your time.'  
'Oh, no problem dearie, anything for a couple handsome young up-and-comers,' said the senator, giving the boys a slight wink.

'What the hell, man,' Dean said as soon as they left the building.  
'She didn't react to Christ's name in Latin,' Sam muttered. 'I guess she's not a demon, then?'  
'So what could she be?' Dean asked.  
'I dunno… maybe it's ghost possession?' suggested Sam.  
Dean contemplated that. ‘That’s possible, but how are we supposed to tell?’  
'I guess we can look up if anyone near her died recently… even if they were close, spirits do become vengeful,' Sam said.  
They walked down the stairs and back to the train, their conversation moved on to suggestions for dinner. Sam wanted seafood - they were in New England, famous for its lobsters, and Sam decided he needed one. Dean wasn’t having it - fish is gross, and he wanted a burger.  
'Come on, Dean, we never get any good food!' Sam whined. 'It's always shitty diner food, I want to get some real, /good/ seafood!'  
Dean rolled his eyes. ‘Fine,’ he said, ‘but I’m gonna get me a burger.’

They had just gotten back to their hotel, a Howard Johnson across the street from Fenway Park, when Ruby appeared.  
'What the hell does she want?' Dean demanded.  
'Hello to you, too, Dean,' Ruby replied sarcastically. 'I'm trying to figure out what's going on with that Senator,' she said. 'Or rather, who's possessing her and why.'  
'We don't think it's demonic, though,' said Sam. Ruby rolled her eyes. 'It's gotta be,' she said. 'It's the only explanation.'  
'But she didn't react to Christo-' Ruby's eyes flashed black for a split second '-and I don't think she'd react to holy water either.'  
'Well then,' Ruby sighed, 'it must be a higher level demon, because what else could be doing this?'  
Sam looked at Dean. ‘We were thinking maybe a ghost possession?’  
'Maybe,' said Ruby, looking doubtful.  
'Well then, let's get to researching,' said Dean. 

They spent the rest of the day searching for any deaths related to either the senator or the state house. It was tedious work - most results were about death records, and even those led nowhere - and even though Dean spent six hours at the Copley library while Sam researched on his laptop back at the hotel, neither one had anything to show for it by the time Dean rejoined Sam at the hotel.  
'Anything?' Sam asked hopefully when Dean walked through the door. His eyes were red from staring at his computer screen all day, and there were bags of sleeplessness forming underneath them.  
Dean shook his head.  
'Nope,' he replied. 'You?'  
Sam leaned back, rubbing his eyes. ‘Not a thing,’ he sighed.  
'Where's Ruby?' asked Dean, noticing her absence.  
'She disappeared just after you left. I dunno where she went, she's not answering her phone.'  
Dean walked over to the bed next to Sam’s, throwing himself bodily onto it.  
'What now, Sammy?' he asked through his pillow.  
'Now, we check out the building ourselves,' came Ruby's voice.  
Sam jumped, almost dropping his laptop.  
'Ruby!' he shouted. 'Where have you been all day?'  
'Trying to suss out whoever's behind this,' she replied simply. Dean glared.  
'What's that supposed to mean?' he demanded.  
'It means I've been going after every supernatural being I can find in Boston and making them talk,' said Ruby, rolling her eyes.  
Dean scowled, and Sam shot him a /look/.  
'Well, did you get anywhere?' Sam asked. Ruby shrugged. 'Not a thing.'  
It was Dean’s turn to roll his eyes.  
'Well, that's a big help,' he snapped. 'Thanks for nothing, /as usual/.'  
Ruby glared at him.  
'Ahem,' Sam cleared his throat loudly.  
'Okay then,' said Ruby, 'let's go explore the state house after hours.'

'Wow, that was ridiculously easy to break into,' Dean noted around midnight that night once they had let themselves into the state house.  
He was right - despite the fact that there were still people wandering about in the city, the state house had been pathetically underguarded. You’d think a place like this, where so many officials worked - you’d think it’d be better protected, wouldn’t you? But no, they’d merely walked around to the General Hooker entrance, picked the lock, and let themselves in. There weren’t even any security cameras, and they were easily able to pass the metal detectors. There was a big gaping a space in between the two machines that they were able to walk through.  
Ruby took a shortcut by apparating in.  
'So, what're we lookin' for, Sammy?' Dean asked when they'd gotten to the right floor.  
'Uh, anything weird I guess,' came the reply.  
Suddenly, there was a strange noise from the end of the hall.  
It was robotic and alien and almost like the sounds in 60s tv shows that they assumed future robots would make.  
Dean jerked his head toward the noise.  
'That weird enough for you?' he asked quietly.  
Sam nodded and crept quietly down the hall, Dean following close behind.  
They were just about to round the corner when -  
'Hello there!'  
Sam jumped back a foot. A man with an English accent and clad in a leather jacket was standing in front of him, smiling a big goofy smile.  
'Wh-what?' Sam stuttered. He turned to look at Dean, who was looking about as confused as he felt.  
'Um,' said Dean, glaring at this strange man, 'just who the hell are you?'  
'I'm the Doctor,' replied the Doctor.  
The Winchesters stared.  
'Who're you two?' the Doctor asked, looking from Sam to Dean, intrigued.  
Dean stared him down. ‘Doctor /who/?’ he demanded.  
'Just the Doctor,' the Doctor responded simply.  
Just then, a blonde woman stepped out of the big blue box the Doctor was standing in front of, which neither Winchester had noticed until then.  
'When are we, Doctor?' she asked in her own British accent.  
'Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait,' stammered Dean. 'What d'you mean, /when/?'  
'It's 2008,' Sam offered.  
Dean glared at him.  
'Sam,' he said dangerously, 'shut up.'  
'Are we in America?' asked the woman.  
The man who called himself the Doctor sniffed around for a moment.  
'Smells like Massachusetts,' he said. Dean's brow furrowed. 'Weirdo,' he muttered.  
'C'mon, Sammy, we've got work to do.'  
He turned to leave, but the woman caught up to him.  
'What work?' she asked. Dean spared her a condescending glance before responding. 'Work, work,' he said.  
She wasn’t having it.  
'Maybe we can help,' she said, walking backwards in front of him calmly, 'if you just tell us what you're doing.'  
Sam caved.  
'Something's up with the head of the senate here,' he explained. 'We thought it was demons, but now we're thinking ghost possession.'  
'Demons,' came the skeptical reply. The woman looked back at the Doctor, who hadn't moved from his spot in front of the blue box.  
'Don't look that way, Rose,' he said, turning back to the box. 'Coming, Jack?'  
'Right behind ya, Doc,' came another male voice.

'Hello, boys,' came Ruby's voice from within the senator's office. 'Who's this pretty lady?'  
'My name's Rose,' said the blonde woman.  
Ruby turned her attention to Sam. ‘I can’t find any evidence of a possession, demonic or otherwise,’ she informed him. Dean sighed. ‘Well, what did you find?’  
'Just this pile of gross over here,' replied Ruby, pointing to a spot next to the desk.  
'Ugh,' said Sam, hand jumping to his nose and mouth.  
'Is that… alien?' asked Rose, peering at the pile of goo from around Sam.  
Dean scoffed.  
'Lady, there's no such thing as aliens,' he told her, rolling his eyes.  
'Oi!' shouted the Doctor from where he was standing in the doorway, looking extremely insulted. 'I take offense to that!'  
'Whatever,' said Dean, crouching down to inspect the goo.  
'Heya, Sammy, does this look familiar to you?'  
Sam bent down next to Dean.  
'Almost… is that… shifter skin?'  
'I think so,' said Dean, poking at it with his finger.  
Rose, the Doctor, and whoever that other guy with them was crowded around the Winchesters to inspect the goo themselves.  
'Ugh, that smells familiar, dunnit?' said Rose, glancing at the Doctor. 'Are you thinking what I'm thinking?'  
'Yeah,' the Doctor replied gravely.  
'Slitheen.'

**Author's Note:**

> My favorite way to end things is with a game-changing single word final sentence >:}


End file.
